Hoppers are frequently used for storage and dispensing of dry goods ranging from foodstuffs to chemicals, including powders and granular materials such as plastic resins, gravel, and sand, and are provided with a dispensing valve at the bottom of the hopper to control or limit the flow of the goods out of the hopper. However, typical slide valves can be difficult to remove and reinstall, which discourages operators from cleaning the valves on a regular basis. In addition, typical valves are assembled using rivets, bolts, or other mechanical fasteners that are prone to breakage or loosening during operation of the hopper and slide valve, which can lead to contamination of the dispensed dry goods with metal hardware.